Summer Break Mayhem!
by CeruleanNasuti
Summary: Talking Trees? Flying Ninjas? Drooling Duo? Naked Heero? The Gundam Wing cast wildest Summer yet! 1st chap up! Please R+R or else.... *takes out giant sword*^_^ thanx!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing ^cries a bucket of extra crispy chicken!^ ( ) Author notes, rants, and ravings! ^_^ Italics: Person's thoughts!  
  
Don't you DARE skip this prolouge!.. (just kidding^_^! Totally worth skipping!)  
  
AN: Alrighty let's see this is what I have to say. This is my first story for gundam wing and I really hope that all you readers out there will like it it's not my first story ever it's actually my second. I'm gonna try my hardest to make it a good read and I hope everyone who takes time to read it would kindly review it even if you don't like it please review it would make me really happy. Thanx for listening to me I hope you enjoy thankyou! ^_^  
  
Pairings: Heero/Relena.. Duo/Hilde.. Quatre/Dorothy.. Trowa/Catherine.. Wufei/Sally.. Miliardo/Zechs/ Noin!  
  
Gnere: Action-Adventure/Humor/Romance!  
  
Rating: Probably PG-13 for the language and some kissy kissy scenes. Thats it for the prolouge! Sorry if chapter one isn't that long I wrote the whole thing today in a hurry to post it and go work on the next chapter. I promise that the next chapter and the rest of the story will be longer. Thankyou now please go review chap. 1 and tell me if you like, no like or hate! I accept anything from comments, criticism, flames, submissions for poems, jokes, complaints. Whatever you want to write go ahead me no care ^_^! J/k it'll help any way possible. Thankyou now please go review chap.1 and tell me how it was. R+R ^Please^.  
  
~CeruleanNasuti~ 


	2. YOURE GONNA DO WHAT! uhoh! RUN FOR YOUR ...

Disclaimer: Yep I own Gundam Wing! HAHAHA YOU DON'T! Hears banging on door! "OPEN UP IN THERE!" *UH-OH!* Uh.. Geee look at the time gotta run. Hehe later! Runs towards fire escape.  
  
YOU'RE GONNA DO WHAT!??! ..... *oh boy*  
  
Inside the Canq Kingdom in the bedroom of the princess sat five young women all of whom were 18 years of age. They were debating what they should say to their counter parts about the ingenious plan Hilde had come up with. All five girls were sitting restlessly thinking of a way to break the news to their partners. The most worried one of the group was the daughter of the late Prime Minister Darlian and also the biological daughter of the also late King Peacecraft of the Canq kingdom Princess Relena Peacecraft. To the right of her sat Hilde the wild one of the group and second in command for the female gundam pilots. Across from Hilde sat Dorothy master swordswoman and a genious at scaring people by sneaking up behind them and giving them a heart attack on the spot. To the left of Hilde sat Catherine the master thrower of knives and the reasonable one of the group, but watch out for her killer throws she can get you with just one shot if you piss her off. Next to Catherine was the leader of the Medics and the temperamental one Sally she's one helluva a shooter so DO NOT GIVE HER A GUN!. The girls were trying to figure out a way to break the painful news to the guys about Hilde's ingenious idea (AN: you'll find out later what my secret plan is HAHAH!) and were trying to think of a way that the guys wouldn't get up an shoot them for even thinking of such a thing.  
  
"Think we should bother telling them?" A restless Hilde asked.  
  
"We have to! If we don't they'll figure it out soon enough. Theyy've got their "secret" ways of finding out just what we're up to."  
  
"We're going to tell them period, but we have to figure out a way to get them to agree that's the whole point of the game."  
  
"They're going to suggest that they stay with us. If you know Duo he'll no doubt figure out a way to do just that. He'll probably beg the government for a vacation just so they could spy on us all they want."  
  
"So either way we're stuck with them up our asses. Great why don't we just tell them the idea and invite them over now and just forget everything. Besides not only that but either way we're dead because Heero will probably shoot us the second we open our mouths. You guys know how protective he is of Relena, even though he'd rather blow himself up before admitting to it. Awww look at you Relena you're hopelessly in love with a guy who's brain is made out of a nuclear bomb that will explode any second and not only that but he's suicidal, how romantic." Everyone sweatdropped and gave Hilde a look that said "you've been hanging around Duo waaaay too much."  
  
"Well let's go what ar we waiting for let's just go tell them and get it over with. Hey if anyone dies or gets their head blown off we'll blame Heero. I just hope they don't give us a hard time" Hilde's eyes suddenly widened and a light bulb appeared over her head. "I've got a great idea. We could tell them the plan and i'm sure they're gonna insist on joining us in case we get into trouble or get attacked. We could let them stay with us but this is what we're gonna do...." she held the group in a close circle and whispered her plan to them. They all decided it was a great idea and that the summer would be perfect. They left to meat the gundam pilots smiling all the way and looking like they had just fought a whole country of dragons and won.  
  
"Well here we are my chicas let's do this and if they come after us we'll take off for the mansion and hide there." The girls all piled out of Hilde's silver Mercedes and headed inside GW-HQ.  
  
"Howdy Ladies! You guys look a little strange like you just had an argument with Wufei and won. Highly unlikely since arguing with Wufei is like arguing with crocodile asking him not to eat you while he's sitting there staring at you with drool coming out of his mouth. Sooo Ladies what's up?"  
  
"WHAT?! How dare you say such a thing brainless idiot. Let's duel right now and I'll kick your ass sky high youll be wishing you never met me. The five Gundam pilots we're sitting down for a break after being worked to the bone by Zechs.They were sitting there with Zechs talking and drinking. Poor Noin probably doing all of the dirty work.  
  
"HAH! You Wish Wu-man I'd probably beat your sad ass in 10 seconds flat." Duo stuck his tongue out at Wufei. Wufei jumped u and grabbed Duo's braid.  
  
"Let's see how smart and strong you'll be after I cut this " lucky braid" off of you ugly head."  
  
"NOOO! Don't you dare Wufei! I'll haunt you for the rest of your miserable life." The argument was getting heated and it looked like it was going to get even uglier so Sally decided to stop it there so Hilde could start talking and the sooner they can get out of there and search for new jobs and new lives, in case the boys decided to come after them and blow them sky high.  
  
"ENOUGH Boys! God you two act like 2 year olds who still haven't developed a brain. Grow up and Shutup so Hilde could tell you what she has to say. You're up de.  
  
Hilde decided to go first since she stood the best chance of survival in case Heero decided to blow her head off with his gun or Trowa might suddenly get the urge to throw one of his knives at her. And it was her idea to begin with in the first place. Besides she knew that not even a tornado would make one of the other girls step forward since they were staying clear out of Heero's way. He's been known to shoot at anything or anyone for even the smallest reason.  
  
"Well here goes nothing." She took a deep breath and decided to let it all out. "Whatimtryingtosayisthatwegirlsaregoingtotrainrelenatobeagundampilotand alsoteachher howtofightincaseoneofuscan'tbetheretohelphersowedecidedtotellyouthatwe'remov ingtoaprivatelittlecabinfarfromhearforthesummerwherewecantrain." whoosh! Hilde took a deep breath and decided to breath normally again happy that she had finally said everything and amazingly her head was still intact, and he body wasn't pierced with a knife. She looked towards the girls and smile giving them a thumbs up. But they just gave her a look that said "you are dead in probably five seconds flat."  
  
Hilde turned to the guys at the table and found them all staring at her like she'd just grown an extra eye or head, their eyes were wide open. Zechs looked like he was choking on something cause his face was bright red it couldn't get any redder than that or he'd probabl'y explode, Heero well Heero looked the exact same except that he had his gun in his hand, Duo was smiling and drooling at the mouth, Quatre just sat there quietly staring at the girls with a thoughtful look on his face. Thank god there's one gundam pilot that's not violent. Trowa just sat there with his "blank face" on at least he didn't have his knife out. Whew!. Unfortanetly we can't say the same for Zechs because his face was getting redder by the minute even as i speak. "Soo guys what do you think. Isn't it a great idea or what? I hope you all agree so we can leave as soon as we pack our things."  
  
"YOU'RE GONNA DO WHAT??! THERE IS NO WAY I WILL PERMIT YOU TO TAKE MY BABY SISTER TO SOME. SOME FARAWAY PLACE WHERE SHE COULD GET KILLED BY SOME ASSASSIN." Zechs was breathing hard and he looked like he was going to blow any minute now. He tried to calm himself down by breathing a little easier but it wasn't working very well. Suddenly noin came rushing into the room and stopped quickly at the sight of the distressed out Zechs, and to the wide eyed frozen group of boys. Her eyes shifted towards the huddling girls standing close to each other and gave them a look that said "what have you done now?"  
  
"But Miliardo---"  
  
"NO BUTS! I WILL NOT LET YOU GO ANYWHERE WITH THESE GIRLS NOT UNLESS YOU HAVE THE BOYS TO LOOK AFTER YOU!"  
  
"But---"  
  
"I SAID NO BUTS! Now either what I say goes or goodbye summer vacation. Understand Relena?"  
  
"I don't understand Miliardo why can't you ever let me have any fun with the girls? They all know how to fight and they wouldn't let anything happen to me."  
  
"Relena.. You have to understand I'm doing this because I love you and I would never forgive myself if anything happened to you. You're my baby sister and I will protect you with everything I have even if it means taking my own life as well." Miliardo calmed down a bit and sat down slowly all the while staring at Relena.  
  
"Fine! If that's what you want dear brother than that's what you'll get. Well boys congratulations you just got yourselves a summer break and not only that but you get to protect Relena AGAIN!!"  
  
"WAHOO! ALRIGHT SUMMER BREAK HERE WE COME!" Duo got up and started dancing all over the place. Everyone sweatdropped and turned away pretending they didn't know him.  
  
"Alright since we've all decided we'll get going now. We still have a lot of packing up to do, along with plane reservations, and whatever else we could possibly need." Hilde said to the others. The gilrs turned towards the door preparing to leave and go get ready on the outside looking really POD, while one the inside jumping with joy because they get to have fun and make the boys' summer a living hell.  
  
"Wait just a minute." The girls turned around and looked annoyingly at Miliardo.  
  
"What now Zechs?" Relena sight.  
  
"Aren't you going to tell us where on earth this place is? What's it look like? Is it safe? Is it big? Small? Scary? Haunted? Happy? Sad? You know give us the inside story." The girls gave Zechs a look that could kill and waited impatiently for Hilde to explain to the others what the place they were going to looked like and where it was located. After hilde finished her explanation the girls got ready to leave once again.  
  
"We're going now guys. We'll be leaving tommorrow at 3:00 am exactly. It's a total of 3 days driving we should be there by Thursday 4:00 pm. Of course we'll stop for gas, food, water, bathrooms, and then we'll be on our way again. Now any questions or can we leave now?" The girls stood there holding their breaths waiting for Zechs to open his big mouth and ask another stupid question.  
  
"You may go now girls meet back here tonight after all of you have finished packing. And don't forget to bring all necessary weapons with you, whatever you can get your hands on." He yelled after their disappearing backs. 


End file.
